Edwin S. Porter
Edwin Stanton Porter (* 21. April 1870 in Connellsville † 30. April 1941 in New York City) war ein US-amerikanischer Filmpionier. Lebenslauf Edwin Stanton Porter wurde am 21. April 1870 in Connellsville (Pennsylvania) geboren. Sein Vater Thomas Richard Porter arbeitete als Kaufmann, seine Mutter war Mary Jane Porter (geborene Clark). Nach seiner Schulischen Ausbildung in Connellsville und Pittsburgh, arbeitete er bei verschiedenen Jobs wie z.B. als Exhibition Skater, Schildermaler ''und als ''Betreiber eines Telegraphenposten. Im Jahr 1893 begann er als Elektriker zu arbeiten. Hierbei entwickelte er Erfindungen die der Kommunikationstechnik dienen sollten. Im gleichen Jahr heiratete er seine Frau Caroline Ridinger. Im Jahr 1896 begann er für die Filmbranche zu arbeiten. Die Filmverleiher Raff & Gammon hatten ihn als Filmvorführer engagiert. Dieser präsentierte die Filme der Edison Manufacturing Company zusammen mit deren Technik. Später erhielt die Aufgabe mit einem Kuhn & Webster's Projectorscope durch die Gebiete von Westindien und Südamerika zu reisen um dort Filme zu zeigen. Im Dezember des Jahres 1898 wurde sein erster bedeutender Film mit dem Namen The Cavalier's Dream von der Filmfirma Vitagraph Company of America produziert und durch die Edison Manufacturing Company veröffentlicht. Ein Jahr später begann er schließlich direkt für Thomas Alva Edison zu arbeiten. Zu einem seiner ersten großen Erfolge gehört der Film Uncle Josh in a Spooky Hotel aus dem Jahr 1900 mit Charles Manley. Der Film wurde mehrfach fortgesetzt und gehört somit zu einer der ersten Kinoreihen. Mit dem Filmen Jack and the Beanstalk (1902) und Life of an American Fireman (1903) begann er damit die damalige Schnitttechnik die bereits von Georges Méliès und James Williamson verwendet wurde zu revolutionieren. Er entwickelte die Filmtechnik der Überblende. Mit dem Filmklassiker Der große Eisenbahnraub (1903) entwickelte er den Urtypus des klassischen Westerns. Der Film verwendete die Technik der Parallelmontage, der es möglich war die Geschichte aus verschiedenen Sichtweisen zu erzählen. Der Film war bis zum Jahr 1905 ein Kassenschlager der Nickelodeon-Kinos. Er entwickelte die Filmtechnik mit dem Film The Kleptomaniac (1905) weiter. Daneben begann er auch Comicstrips von Winsor McCay wie Dreams of a Rarebit Fiend (1906) zu verfilmen. Bis zum Jahr 1915 arbeitete er für die Edison Manufacturing Company. Anschließend arbeitete er bis zu seinem Eintritt in den Ruhestand als Präsident der Precision Machine Company. Anschließend arbeitete er Tüftler weiter. Im Alter von 71 Jahren verstarb er im Hotel ''Taft ''in New York City. Filmografie (Auswahl) Hauptartikel: Filmografie Edwin S. Porter * 1898: The Cavalier's Dream * 1899: Strange Adventure of New York Drummer * 1900: Faust and Marguerite * 1900: The Mystic Swing * 1900: Uncle Josh in a Spooky Hotel * 1900: Uncle Josh's Nightmare * 1901: The Martyred Presidents * 1901: Terrible Teddy, the Grizzly King * 1901: What Happened on Twenty-third Street, New York City * 1901: Execution of Czolgosz with Panorama of Auburn Prison * 1902: Uncle Josh at the Moving Picture Show * 1902: Life of an American Fireman * 1903: Uncle Tom's Cabin * 1903: Der große Eisenbahnraub * 1904: Maniac Chase * 1904: European Rest Cure * 1905: Life of an American Policeman * 1905: The Night Before Christmas * 1906: Waiting at the Church * 1907: Laughing Gas * 1908: An Unexpected Santa Claus * 1909: Faust * 1911: The Rose and the Dagger * 1911: Sherlock Holmes, Jr. * 1913: The Count of Monte Cristo * 1915: Lydia Gilmore Weblinks * Biografie Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Kameramann Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Produzent Kategorie:geboren 1870 Kategorie:Gestorben 1940